Jeanne Gado/Shina
Shina is one of the major protagonists from the Bloody Roar series. Her beast form is the leopard and she is currently a mercenary following the path of her father, Alan Gado. Description At first, father was furious. All the other mercenaries in the room were shaken by his booming voice, but she didn't even blink. "But daddy, you're never home, so I decided to come see you." No one could believe that a 10 year old girl cut across a war front just because she missed her father. It was no wonder her father was upset. The mercenaries who hardly ever show emotion bowled over in laughter as they watched this young girl control their leader. From that day forward, the girl never left her father's side. She ignored her father's orders to stay back where it was safer. She learned how to handle weapons and how to fight by watching and copying her father and the other mercenaries. Her father continued to complain, but actually, he was surprised at how skillful she was, and how fast she learned. She was only a little girl, but had the war skills of an expert - maybe even better. Eventually none of the well-trained mercenaries met up to her skill. "It's true. Using a false name, Gado was a part of the Peace Army. However, he's been AWOL for quite some time. We have no idea where he is now." Shina's eyes narrowed involuntarily as she read the message on the screen. It was the same expression that her father, Gado, had when he faced a strategic problem. "Your father is a legend, a "war professional" among mercenaries and it's no secret that he is a "beast". Recent actions of the Beast Freedom Front indicate they are no longer just another terrorist group, but rather a high-level organization. I'm sure you understand why people may find you suspicious." Shina's expression grew stern as she recalled her leader's words. After finally giving up on raising his daughter in a non-military environment, Gado placed her in a mercenary group led by a friend. He would not allow the emotions of a father-daughter relationship to enter the war zone, so he chose to live in separation. But I always believed we were connected no matter where we were. I didn't worry when I heard you were missing in South American mission because I could feel you were alive and well somewhere. But this time, it's different. Something bad is about to happen. Is it really you behind the Beast Freedom Front? How come you won't contact me? It's not like you to use a false name, and even if it was just a false front, it's not like you to leave in the middle of a mission. I'd go anywhere, if only you'd tell me where. I already know you're not my real father, but I don't care. Where are you? What are you doing? Sweeping away all of her thoughts, Shina suddenly stood up. Unlike her father who was always calm and never emotional, Shina believed in instinct and that instinct would find the way. Gallery Jeanne Gado Shina.jpg Jeanne Gado Shina WereLeopard.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Bloody Roar Universe Category:Supporting Characters Category:Allies of The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yoko Hikasa